Kinkaku
Kinkaku and his older brother Ginkaku are in charge of farming pigs for Aneyama. They do not do much of this themselves, but instead are in charge of a massive group of slaves that do the vast majority of the work for them. Ginkaku has the kanji for "gold" tattooed on his chest, while Kinkaku has "silver" tattooed on his gigantic stomach. Kinkaku carries around a spiked branding iron with him at all times, but uses it on the slaves rather than any livestock, brutally killing any whenever he sees fit and to make them do their work. He laughs at the slaves as he does it, sharing his signature laugh of "Buhihihi!" with fellow sadistic overweight giant, Umibouzu. One of Kinkaku's first appearances has him tell the slaves to "work hard" while he is sitting around and eating a chicken leg, showcasing that his only real job is making the slaves work to their deaths. While he is quite obviously a glutton given how fat he is, he is so gluttonous that he ate one of Aneyama's pigs. When Ginkaku showed up and demanded to know where it is, Akuta's brother showed up and said that he saw Kinkaku eat it. While Kinkaku had a shocked expression indicating that he did eat it, Ginkaku either didn't believe him or didn't want to blame his brother, and accused the child of eating it and blaming it on Kinkaku. Ginkaku executed the child for this, and Kinkaku of course had no objections. After Aneyama managed to use the knowledge of god technique to plant six bullets in the body of Riki-Oh and sap all of his strength, he sent him to the plantation that Ginkaku and Kinkaku work at. Aneyama tasked the brothers to make Riki-Oh's life as miserable as possible by prohibiting them from hurting him directly, but punishing other slaves whenever Riki-Oh messed up. Riki-Oh is used to withstanding direct physical pain, but his overly protagonistic nature makes him die inside when others are harmed. The brothers task Riki-Oh with carrying around their pig shit about, which Riki-Oh struggles to do with how incredibly weak he is. They kill several slaves due to his failures, as well as killing more simply because of him having a "defiant attitude". While Riki-Oh requested to die instead of the slaves, they refused as they were required to follow Aneyama's orders and were enjoying themselves too much otherwise. After Riki-Oh's first day of work and getting some time to rest, he gets the idea to remove the bullets fired by Aneyama and Mizuguchi that have so heavily weakened him. He has Akuta help him since he is too weak to remove them himself. While he is in the process of doing this, Kinkaku manages to catch on, hearing the noise. Akuta is able to remove the bullets before Kinkaku arrives, though if he'd arrived just a moment sooner he would have been able to prevent this. Kinkaku still thinks Riki-Oh is powerless and treats him like any other slave, but is easily defeated by Riki-Oh. The one thing Kinkaku does manage to do is showcase heavy durability, taking several attacks from Riki-Oh when he kills many other antagonists in a single hit. When Kinkaku realizes he's outmatched, he attempts to take Akuta hostage to use him as a shield, yet again using Riki-Oh's weakness of caring about others too much against him. Riki-Oh manages to cut him in half horizontally to kill him regardless. Ginkaku later attempts to avenge his brother, but is also killed. Interestingly, Ginkaku is cut in half vertically, making an interesting parallel between the brothers' deaths. The unofficial English translation of the manga confuses the names of Kinkaku and Ginkaku. In their first appearance, the fatter brother refers to himself as Kinkaku and the elder brother refers to himself as Ginkaku, but in later chapters their names are swapped. The only thing that remains consistent are the labels of their tattoos, with the fat one being "silver" and the older one being "gold". Ginkaku is clearly the leader of the two, saying most of the dialogue when the two of them are together, being older, gold being greater than silver, and being the second to die. kinkakuginkakuentrance.png|Kinkaku and Ginkaku's first appearance kinkaku.png|Kinkaku threatens Riki-Oh kinkakuworkhard.png|Kinkaku tells the slaves to work hard while he eats chicken kinkakuominous.png|Kinkaku hunts down Riki-Oh kinkakuginkakupunishment.png|Kinkaku drowns a slave in the pig shit kinkakuginkakupunishment.png|Slave drowns in the pig shit due to Riki-Oh's failure kinkakuexecutes1.png|Kinkaku punishes a slave due to Riki-Oh's defiant attitude kinkakuexecutes2.png|Kinkaku decapitates the slave kinkakuexecutes3.png|Kinkaku beheads another slave because he did not refer to him by his proper title kinkakukicksakuta.png|Kinkaku beats the shit out of a small child kinkakukicksakuta2.png|Kinkaku laughs as he sends the kid he kicked flying kinkakuhostage.png|Kinkaku takes Akuta hostage because he can't fight Riki-Oh directly kinkakuloseshand.png|Kinkaku gets his fingers chopped off kinkakubrandingiron.png|Kinkaku is smacked in the face with his own branding iron kinkakudies1.png|Riki-Oh prepares to cut Kinkaku open kinkakudies2.png|Riki-Oh slices Kinkaku in half horizontally kinkakudies3.png|Kinkaku's corpse falls to the floor Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Giants Category:Males Category:Killed by Riki-Oh Category:Manga Only